Don't Go Kyuhyunnie
by Cho MinHyun
Summary: Kyuhyun masih mencintai orang masa lalunya! Bagaimana dengan sungmin? Akankah kyuhyun lebih memilih sungmin dibandingkan masa lalunya? Atau malah sebaliknya? / sepertinya kyuhyun melupakan sungmin yang ikut bersamanya tadi. "A-apa?"/ "Hilangkanlah perasaan ini tuhan. Aku tidak ingin sakit.." / Sungmin.. atau ryeowook? / KyuMin / YAOI /CHAPTER 4 IS UP! / REVIEW PLEASE..
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T GO KYUHYUNNIE**

**Cast**** : KyuMin pairing**

**Summary**** : Sungmin kabur dari rumah yang ia anggap sebagai 'neraka'. Lalu akhirnya bertemu kyuhyun dan saling mencintai. Kyuhyun masih mencintai orang masa lalunya! Bagaimana dengan sungmin? Orang masa lalu kyuhyun ternyata ada bersama ayah sungmin. Akankah kyuhyun lebih memilih sungmin dibandingkan masa lalunya? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

**Disclaimer**** : KyuMin saling memiliki. Pengennya sih kyuhyun buat author, tapi om sooman bilang KyuMin udah di kontrak SM. Jadi mending KyuMin milik diri mereka sendiri aja. Dan ff ini, full milik author! Keke~**

**Genre**** : Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**

**Rated**** : semi M**

**Warning**** :OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, BoyxBoy, Alur amburadul, Kalimat alien(?), cerita ngelantur dll.**

**!~*~*~!**

Namja manis itu kini mengendap-endap di rumah yang ia anggap neraka itu. Kakinya melangkah perlahan demi perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

Langkahnya akan berhenti jika melihat salah satu maid yang mendekat ataupun melewatinya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya ketika dirasanya aman.

7.30pm. Sudah hampir malam, dan ia harus segera keluar dari sini. Namja manis itu alias sungmin semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun seiring percepat langkahnya, kewaspadaannya semakin berkurang. Salah satu dari para bodyguard itu melihatnya.

"Ah itu dia tuan muda sungmin!" teriak salah satu dari para bodyguard itu. Sontak semua bodyguard yang berada disekitarnya menengok kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh sang peneriak tadi.

Wajah sungmin memucat. 'Matilah aku!' batinnya. Sungmin pun akhirnya berlari, sekarang ia lebih memilih lewat bagian belakang rumanya daripada rencana awalnya untuk lewat bagian samping.

Ia melewati lorong demi lorong rumahnya yang sebesar istana. Ada yang bertanya kenapa sungmin bisa memiliki rumah sebesar istana itu? Salahkan saja ayahnya yang memiliki perusahaan ternama di dunia internasional itu, sehingga keluarganya memiliki harta yang menumpuk.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang hidup sungmin sangatlah makmur dan bahagia, namun tidak bagi sungmin. Siapa yang mau jika selama kegiatannya selalu ada bodyguard dimana-mana, hanya pengecualian untuk kamarnya dan kamar mandi. Ditambah lagi kegiatannya yang seperti robot, tanpa ada waktu untuk bersenang senang sedikitpun.

Meski semua kebutuhannya dipenuhi, tapi sungmin tidak senang karna biasanya ia hanya sendirian dirumah bersama para maid dan bodyguard. Appanya yang gila bekerja dan jarang pulang, sedangkan eommanya sudah meninggal saat ia kecil. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu merasa kesepian semenjak kepergian eommanya. Tidak ada lagi hangatnya sebuah keluarga yang dulu ia rasakan, tak ada lagi kasih sayang yang dulu ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya. Sekarang yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa kesepian yang monoton.

Sungmin sudah sampai di bagian belakang rumahnya, lebih tepatnya sekarang ia berada di depan pohon besar yang mungkin sudah beratus tahun umurnya. Diraba bagian batang pohon itu, lalu ditemukannya sebuah tombol yang bentuknya tersamarkan oleh batang pohon itu.

Muncul sebuah tangga yang menuju ke dalam ruang bawah tanah tepat didepan sungmin setelah ia memencet tombol itu. Sungmin segera masuk kedalam ruang bawah tanah itu, jalan masuk tangga itu kembali tertutup ketika ia sudah berada didalam.

Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan utamanya. Sebuah ruangan bergaya minimalis yang nyaman untuk bersantai. Sudah hampir 5 tahun sungmin tidak pernah ke tempat ini, semenjak kegiatan ala robot yang dibuat oleh appanya.

Dulu tempat inilah tempat yang akan ia datangi hanya untuk terbebas dari para bodyguard dan kehidupan monotonnya. Namun sekarang sungmin sudah tidak dapat kemari lagi, bahkan hanya untuk berkunjung.

Hanya ia, dan orang tuanyalah yang tahu tempat ini. Sekarang eommanya telah meninggal, appanya mungkin sudah lupa dengan keberadaan tempat ini. Jadi hanya sungminlah satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengingat keberadaan tempat ini, meskipun terkadang ia hanya kemari jika ia merindukan eommanya. Karna di tempat inilah terdapat banyak kenangannya bersama sang eomma.

Sungmin kemali melanjutkan langkahnya ketika ia rasa cukup untuk bernostalgia dengan kenangan eommanya. Lorong kembali ia temukan, bedanya lorong ini lebih panjang dan bercabang dari pada lorong dirumahnya. Lorong dengan dinding bercat coklat tua, dan lampu yang berada disetiap 2 meter sekali, membuat lorong ini tampak sedikit menakutkan.

Disetiap ujung lorong ini akan terdapat sebuah rumah kecil tanpa penghuni di beberapa tempat berbeda. Dulu lorong ini dibuat untuk jalan keluar darurat jika terjadi sesuatu dengan rumah mereka.

Sungmin memilih lorong bagian paling kanan, dan ternyata akhir dari lorong itu adalah rumah kecil yang tepat berada di komplek sederhana.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah tersebut. Sekarang sudah pukul 08.30pm. Sungmin harus segera keluar dari rumah ini dan menjauh dari sekitar tempat ini, atau para bodyguard itu akan menemukannya.

Sungmin terus berjalan dengan tas hitam bergaris pink yang digendongnya. Sudah bermenit menit sungmin terus berjalan. Dan sekarang ia merasa sangat lapar dan lelah.

Langkah sungmin terhenti dan nafasnya tercekat ketika ia melihat segerombolan pria berjas hitam didepannya. 'Kenapa sudah sampai disini? Atau mereka sudah menyebar kesekitar sini?' batin sungmin.

Ia tidak bisa maju, atau ia akan tertangkap. Tapi jika ia kembali kearah sebelumnya, kemungkinan para bodyguard itu juga ada disana. "Tuhan, kenapa hidupku sulit sekali huh." Gumam sungmin.

Sungmin memperhatikan sekelilingnya, berharap mendapatkan tempat persembunyian untuknya. Penglihatannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah tempat sampah berbentuk persegi panjang yang tidak terlalu kotor. Dilihatnya tempat sampah tersebut, saat dirasanya cukup untuk bersembunyi didalamnya, sungmin segera masuk ke dalam tempat sampah tersebut.

Tak lama, terdengar percakapan para bodyguard tersebut. "Kau sudah memeriksa daerah sini?" Tanya salah satu dari bodyguard itu.

"Ne aku sudah memeriksanya."

"Lalu apakah kau menemukannya?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan kelompok lain?"

"Mereka juga tidak menemukannya."

"Yaish. Bagaimana ini? Kita harus menemukannya. Ulangi pencariannya, kali ini harus lebih detail! Jika sampai besok kita tetap tidak menemukannya, barulah aku kan melapor pada ketua atau mungkin tuan besar."

"Aku mengerti."

Sedari tadi sungmin diam sambil terus mendengarkan, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Mungkin diam disini selama beberapa waktu adalah yang terbaik. Dan sungmin terus diam disana, sampai tak sadar bahwa kini ia terlelap di tempat yang kurang layak tersebut.

**!~*~*~!**

"Eung.." terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari namja manis bernama sungmin. Sungmin mulai membuka matama perlahan. Sejenak ia tertegun dengan langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. 'Bukankah langit-langit kamarku warna pink?' batin sungmin. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamarnya. Oh ini bukan kamarnya. Dinding kamarnya berwarna pink bukan babyblue. Dikamarnya banyak boneka bunny, bukan peralatan musik. Lalu jika ini bukan kamarnya, ini kamar siapa?

Cklek…

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, membuat sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah pintu. Terlihat sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja biru bergaris kotak-kotak putih dan celana jins hitam yang sangat pas, membuat sosoknya menjadi sangat err.. tampan. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah nampan yang berisi segelas susu dan bubur. Namja tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah sungmin.

"Kau sudah bangun?" itulah kalimat pertama yang sungmin dengar dari namja itu. Sungmin menatap bingung namja yang sekarang duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur yang sungmin tumpangi.

Seakan tersadar akan kebingungan sungmin, namja itu lantas memperkenalkan dirinya. "Choneun cho kyuhyun imnida. Aku menemukanmu di tempat sampah depan rumahku ketika aku ingin membuang sampah pada tengah malam. Dan aku membawamu kerumahku karna aku tidak menemukan tanda pengenal ataupun alat komunikasi di tas mu ataupun di bajumu."

Sungmin mengingat semuanya sekarang. Tadi malam ia kabur dari rumah, lalu bersembunyi di tempat sampah kyuhyun karna melihat pada bodyguard itu. Dan ia tertidur di dalam tempat sampah itu sampai kyuhyun melihatnya dan membawanya kemari.

Tanpa sadar, sungmin mengangguk-angguk lucu, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan gemas termasuk kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin seperti itu hanya tertegun dan membuatnya bersusah payah meneguk ludahnya.

"Namamu?" tanya kyuhyun, daripada ia harus terus menerus tercekat tiap kali sungmin melakukan hal-hal yang lucu secara tidak sadar.

"Aku? Nama?" tanya sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Ah sungmin imnida, bangapseumnida kyuhyun-sshi" lanjutnya sambil memamerkan senyum manis, teramat manis malah. Membuat kyuhyun harus menahan nafasnya. Kyuhyun terdiam, membuat sungmin lagi-lagi menatap kyuhyun dengan bingung.

Perlahan kyuhyun menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang sudah ada sungmin diatasnya. Kepalanya mendekat menuju ke kepala sungmin, bibir tebalnya terus mencari bibir bershape 'm' milik sungmin. Hingga ia mendapatkannya, ditempelkan bibir tebal miliknya ke bibir sungmin. Awalnya tak ada lumatan sedikitpun, hanya menempel seperti biasa.

Namun sepertinya kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tidak tahan. Bibirnya mulai melumat bibir atas milik sungmin, terus melumat hingga akhirnya lumatan tersebut menjadi lumatan ganas.

Diraihnya kepala sungmin menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah memeluk pinggang ramping milik sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah sungmin, membuat sungmin harus meringis karna bibirnya digigit oleh kyuhyun. Merasa sudah mendapatkan akses, kyuhyun menyeringai dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut sungmin. Lidahnya mengabsen setiap gigi sungmin, dan tidak ketinggalan sedikitpun bagian mulut sungmin yang dijelajah oleh kyuhyun. Lidah kyuhyun mulai mencari lidah milik sungmin, dan mulai menghisap serta mengadu lidahnya dengan lidah milik sungmin.

Sungmin yang sudah kehabisan nafas, sontak memukul-mukul dada jantan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti sungmin mulai kehabisan nafas pun segera melepas ciuman ganasnya.

Setelah ciumannya terlepas, sontak sungmin pun segera mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah sungmin yang memerah, bibir yang membengkak sempurna, ditambah mata yang sayu dan mulutnya yang terbuka, membuat libido seorang kyuhyun naik drastis.

Diraihnya kembali kepala sungmin, dan diraupnya bibir sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menciptakan ciuman ganasnya. Melihat leher putih milik sungmin yang seakan memanggil-manggil kyuhyun untuk segera memakannya, membuat kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya menuju ke leher.

Dikecupnya bagian leher tersebut, dilumat lalu yang terakhir menggigitnya, menciptakan bercak kemerahan yang tertinggal disana. Ia terus melakukan hal seperti itu sehingga meninggalkan banyak bercak merah disana.

Kedua tangan kyuhyun menelusup ke dalam baju sungmin, dibukanya baju sungmin secara perlahan, lalu diturunkannya celana milik sungmin dan-

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, rasanya lancang sekali jika ia sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada orang yang baru ditemuinya ini. Oh, ternyata yang tadi hanya imajinasi nakal kyuhyun. #ditabok readers.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya ketika kyuhyun malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya usai bengong tadi. "Eung.. gwenchana kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya sungmin memastikan.

"Ah, oh ne gwenchana sungmin-sshi. Dan err.. buburnya tolong dihabiskan ne? Meskipun mungkin rasanya tidak enak, setidaknya masih bisa dimakan. Dan juga susunya dihabiskan. Setelah itu kau mandilah, kamar mandinya ada di pojok kanan kamar ini." Ucap kyuhyun buru-buru, lalu segera pergi dari kamar miliknya.

Sungmin pun tambah bingung dengan sikap aneh kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak memikirkannya. Ia lebih memikirkan perut laparnya daripada kyuhyun. Akhirnya sungmin pun mengambil bubur buatan kyuhyun dan mulai memakannya.

"Memang tidak enak sih, tapi memang masih bisa dimakan." Komentar sungmin lalu kembali menghabiskan bubur itu dan susunya. Usai acara makan, sungmin berniat mandi. Tapi ia tidak menemukan tas yang ia bawa tadi malam.

"Tasku ada dimana ya? Apakah kyuhyun tidak membawanya? Tapi seingatku aku tertidur sambil menggendong tas itu, jadi seharusnya tas itu juga dibawa bersamaku." Gumam sungmin sambil mencari tas miliknya.

"Ah ini dia. Kenapa kyuhyun menaruhnya di pojokkan lemari sih, aku 'kan jadi tidak melihatnya." Cibir sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan sungmin pun segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Oh sungmin, tidak tahukah kau jika kyuhyun melihat hal itu, kau pasti akan langsung dimakan olehnya.

**!~*~*~!**

Sungmin berniat turun dari kamar milik kyuhyun usai mandi tadi. Sambil membawa nampan yang tadi kyuhyun bawakan untuknya, sungmin turun dari tangga.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?" panggil sungmin. "Ne? Aku di dapur, kau kemari saja sungmin-sshi!" terak kyuhyun dari arah dapur. Lantas sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Ah, kyuhyun-sshi. Nampan ini ditaruh dimana?" tanya sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun sedang berusaha (read: berusaha-_-) membuat makanan.

"Itu ditaruh di sa..na" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada yang yah reader tahu sendiri #dibuang readers#

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika melihat sungmin yang terlihat err.. cantik? Sungmin yang mengenakan sweater pink kebesaran, dan celana pensil dibawah lutut, ditambah rambut blondenya yang mulai panjang (Liat sungmin di MV Happines), membuatnya tampak benar-benar cantik.

Sungmin yang merasa bahwa kyuhyun melihatnya seperti itu pun menjadi canggung, "Eung.. apa ada yang salah kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya sungmin.

"A-ani, gwenchana. Hanya saja kau terlihat err cantik." Jawab kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mari-berusaha-membuat-makanan.

Sungmin merona, agak aneh memang mengingat ia adalah seorang namja. Tapi entah kenapa ia senang ketika mendengar kata 'cantik' yang dikeluarkan oleh kyuhyun untuknya.

"Aww.." ringis kyuhyun ketika jarinya tidak sengaja tergores pisau saat memotong-motong bahan.

Sungmin langsung tersadar ketika mendengar ringisan kyuhyun, yang sekarang sedang memencet-mencet jarinya yang berdarah.

"Aish, jangan dibegitukan. Lebih baik dicuci saja." Ucap sungmin, lalu segera meraih jari kyuhyun dan mengucurinya dengan air di wastafel.

"Aw, appo" ringis kyuhyun ketika jarinya yang berdarah dikucuri air oleh sungmin.

"Ck, kau itu namja. Masa' hanya tergores sedikit saja sudah seperti itu." Cibir sungmin. Lalu mengambil handuk dan plester untuk mengobati luka kyuhyun.

"Nah selesai." Ucap sungmin sambil melihat hasil karya plesterannya di jari kyuhyun.

"Plesternya berwarna pink." Gumam kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya, yang justru terlihat gagal beraegyo.

"Yah! Memangnya kenapa kalau pink huh? Yang penting sama-sama plester" cibir sungmin yang malah membuat kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Ah, kyuhyun-sshi kau sedang apa?" tanya sungmin sambil melirik bahan makanan yang tadi diolah kyuhyun.

"Aku mau membuat bulgogi, tapi lupa cara membuatnya hehe.." jawab sungmin cengengesan.

"Pabo. Untuk apa membuat jika kau tidak tahu caranya huh?" cibir sungmin lagi.

"Aku itu **lupa**, bukan **tidak tahu** sungmin-sshi" balas kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Ya..ya..ya terserah kau saja. Kau duduk saja di meja makan, biar aku yang buat bulgoginya." Ucap sungmin final.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu segera beranjak menuju ke meja makan. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihat sungmin yang sedang berkutat didapur. Dijadikan seorang istri juga tidak buruk, pikir kyuhyun.

**TBC **

**Yo Author balik lagi dengan ff baru, padahal ff You And I belum selesai #digampar readers. Oke gak apa apa lah ya. Untuk ff You And I author lagi mentok ide. **

**Dan untuk ff ini, apakah ada yang minta lanjut? Kalau ada yang mau lanjut tolong review. Kalau engga author mau delete aja *pundung* **

**Pokoknya review ya reader-sshi. Author seneng banget kalau ada yang review, meski telat atau apapun. Asalkan meninggalkan jejak alias review author pasti seneng^^ **

**Gomawo udah mau baca^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T GO KYUHYUNNIE**

* * *

**WARNING! **

**Sebelumnya author mau kasih tau, ff ini memang terinspirasi dari MV Davichi- Dont say goodbye. soalnya author suka banget mv itu. mv itu berhasil bikin author nangis huhu *yah curhat* oke, cekidot aja deh ya. Happy Reading! **

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"_Plesternya berwarna pink." Gumam kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya, yang justru terlihat gagal beraegyo. _

"_Yah! Memangnya kenapa kalau pink huh? Yang penting sama-sama plester" cibir sungmin yang malah membuat kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya. _

"_Ah, kyuhyun-sshi kau sedang apa?" tanya sungmin sambil melirik bahan makanan yang tadi diolah kyuhyun. _

"_Aku mau membuat bulgogi, tapi lupa cara membuatnya hehe.." jawab kyuhyun cengengesan. _

"_Pabo. Untuk apa membuat jika kau tidak tahu caranya huh?" cibir sungmin lagi. _

"_Aku itu __**lupa**__, bukan __**tidak tahu**__ sungmin-sshi" balas kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. _

"_Ya..ya..ya terserah kau saja. Kau duduk saja di meja makan, biar aku yang buat bulgoginya." Ucap sungmin final. _

_Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu segera beranjak menuju ke meja makan. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum melihat sungmin yang sedang berkutat seorang istri juga tidak buruk, pikir kyuhyun._

**Next****chapter**

**!~*~*~!**

**Cast**** : KyuMin pairing**

**Summary**** : Sungmin kabur dari rumah yang ia anggap sebagai 'neraka'. Lalu akhirnya bertemu kyuhyun dan saling mencintai. Kyuhyun masih mencintai orang masa lalunya! Bagaimana dengan sungmin? Orang masa lalu kyuhyun ternyata ada bersama ayah sungmin. Akankah kyuhyun lebih memilih sungmin dibandingkan masa lalunya? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

**Disclaimer**** : KyuMin saling memiliki. Pengennya sih kyuhyun buat author, tapi om sooman bilang KyuMin udah di kontrak SM. Jadi mending KyuMin milik diri mereka sendiri aja. Dan ff ini, full milik author! Keke~**

**Genre**** : Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**

**Rated**** : semi M**

**Warning**** :OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, BoyxBoy, Alur amburadul, Kalimat alien(?), cerita ngelantur dll.**

**!~*~*~!**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau pandai memasak. Ku pikir masakanmu tidak akan seenak ini." Komentar kyuhyun di sela sela makannya bersama sungmin.

"Kau menghinaku atau memujiku sih? Kau pikir meskipun namja aku tidak bisa memasak, begitu?" cibir sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat kyuhyun tertegun akan tingkah namja manis dihadapannya itu.

"Y-yya! Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi! Itu menjijikan!" hina kyuhyun pada sungmin, lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk kembali memakan bulgogi masakan sungmin.

"Melakukan apa, huh? Apa yang kau maksud memasak? Apa seorang namja yang memasak itu menjijikan?!" balas sungmin yang tidak terima karna ia mengira, bahwa namja yang pandai memasak adalah sesuatu yang menjijikan.

"Bukan itu! Aish..-" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu apa?!" bentak sungmin masih pada nada tinggi yang sama.

"Aegyo-mu! Hentikan aegyo-mu! Itu menjijikan, kau tau?" ujar kyuhyun cepat lalu segera pergi dari meja makan, meninggalkan bekas makannya disana bersama sungmin.

"Ya! Aku tidak tahu apapun soal aegyo yang tidak di sengaja itu pabo!" teriak sungmin dari dapur pada kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada di ruang santai. Lalu membereskan bekas makan mereka.

!~*~*~!

"Kyuu~" panggil sungmin dengan nada manja ketika melihat kyuhyun sedang menonton tv di ruang santai. Membuat kyuhyun bergidik ngeri karna harus menahan sesuatu yang membuncah di dalam perutnya.

"Wae?" jawab kyuhyun ketus dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan sungmin.

"Aku mau mandii~" jawab sungmin masih dengan nada manja. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia ingin mandi bersamaku? Atau ku mandikan?, pikir kyuhyun mesum. Kyuhyun terus saja membayangkan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' jika sungmin tidak menghentikan lamunan yadongnya.

"Aku mau mandi kyu, tapi aku kan tidak bawa baju lain selain yang kupakai ini. Aku.. ingin meminjam bajumu boleh?" ucap sungmin yang masih menatap kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali membulatkan matanya, kali ini ia seperti jatuh kembali setelah terbang setinggi langit.

"Apa?! Lalu kenapa harus bilang padaku?" dengus kyuhyun kesal, karna niatnya untuk melakukan yang 'iya-iya' dengan sungmin pupus sudah.

"Itu kan bajumu. Nanti kalau aku asal pakai sembarangan, kau marah- marah padaku." Cibir sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia kesal.

"Ya ya ya baiklah. Kau cerewet" cibir kyuhyun lalu segera pergi menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan sungmin di ruang santai dengan tv yang masih menyala.

"YAK! Apa kau bilang tadi?!"

!~*~*~!

Kyuhyun kembali dari kamarnya dengan membawakan sesetel baju untuk dipakai sungmin nantinya.

Dahi kyuhyun mengerut ketika melihat sungmin yang berdiri membatu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Hei, ada apa?"

"..." sungmin tidak menjawab, kedua tangannya mulai mengepal hingga tampak memutih. Sungmin membalikkan wajahnya, lalu menatap kyuhyun garang.

"E-eh kenapa kau sungmin-sshi?" tanya kyuhyun dengan gugup dan sambil membelalakkan matanya, ketika melihat sungmin yang menatapnya garang.

"Kau.." desis sungmin, yang malah membuat kyuhyun tambah takut.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di pikiran kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melangkah mundur secara teratur ketika sungmin menatap matanya dengan tajam, mata dan wajahnya yang memerah cukup membuat kyuhyun ketakutan. "W-wae?"

"Apa yang kau tonton, hah?!" bentak sungmin dengan tangan yang menunjuk tepat ke arah kyuhyun.

"Eh? Apa yang ku tonton?" Sontak kyuhyun menoleh ke arah tv yang masih menyala. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat adegan panas pasangan_ guy_ (bener gak tulisannya?) yang terpampang di tv.

'_Ohh faster emhh.. disana sayang.. ahh.. more.. more.. hhaah yeah.._

_Eung.. kauhhm semhh phhitt chagihh ahh.. ohh.._

_Ahh ahh ahh yeah... faster.. mhh.. akuuumhh ma-umhh ke uhh luar eumhh_

_Sabar chagi ohh euhh bersama ne.._

_Ahh .. Ahhhh_

_Eumhhhhhh_

_CROT CROT_

'Adik' milik kyuhyun menegang karna adegan panas sekilas tadi, wajahnya sudah memerah. Seingatnya, ia menonton drama _guy_ yang romantis, namun belum sampai tahap ini. Ck, kenapa harus disaat sungmin yang menonton adegan ini sih? Dia kan jadi malu.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan sungmin-sshi.." panik kyuhyun ketika melihat sungmin mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Su-sungmin-sshi a-aku hmmbb.." Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat sungmin dengan tiba- tiba menciumnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab" ucap sungmin di sela sela ciumannya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya diam membatu, kini mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sungmin terangsang, lalu 'adik'nya bangun seperti milik kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai di sela- sela ciumannya yang saat ini didominasi sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pakaian yang tadi dibawanya. Dilumatnya bibir sungmin, berusaha untuk mendominasi ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun mendorong sungmin perlahan, hingga akhirnya sungmin terjatuh di sofa dengan kyuhyun di atasnya, juga panggutan bibir yang belum terlepas.

"Eugh.." lenguh sungmin. Libido kyuhyun menaik ketika satu desahan keluar dari mulut namja manis dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah sungmin, membuat sungmin memekik. Setelah mendapatkan akses masuk, lidah kyuhyun mulai menjamah mulut sungmin. Mengabsen setiap gigi sungmin dan juga menggelitik langit- langit mulut sungmin. Membuat desahan sungmin semakin kuat.

"Ahhmmck kyuuhhmm.. mhhmck..." desah sungmin saat ciuman mereka sudah didominasi oleh kyuhyun. Jari lentik sungmin menelusup antara rambut- rambut kyuhyun, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan kanan kyuhyun menekan tengkuk sungmin, dan tangan kirinya menelusup ke dalam kaus sungmin. Mengelus pinggang halus sungmin dan perlahan naik menuju nipple sungmin.

"Akh.." pekik sungmin ketika tangan kyuhyun mulai memilin nipplenya, membuat berjutaan kupu- kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya, mulai ke tengkuk sungmin, lalu kebelakang telinga sungmin, dijilatnya dengan lembut. Membuat sang pemilik terus- terusan mendesah dan menutup matanya, berusaha untuk menikmati permainan yang ia buat, namun akhirnya didominasi oleh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke leher putih sungmin, dijilatnya lalu digigit dan dilumat, menimbulkan bercak ungu kemerahan tertinggal disana. Dan terus begitu sampai banyak tanda yang ia buat di leher milik sungmin.

Kedua tangan kyuhyun sudah menelusup ke dalam baju sungmin, berusaha menanggalkan baju itu. Hingga kini sungmin telah topless setengah badan. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat dada jantan sungmin yang putih bersih, lalu nipple yang memerah serta mengeras akibat rangsangan dari kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sudah tidak sabaran pun segera meraih bibir kyuhyun, dan tangannya mulai melepas kancing kemeja kyuhyun satu persatu. Hingga mereka berdua sama sama topless setengah badan.

"Ahh kyuh.." desah sungmin ketika kyuhyun mulai melumat nipplenya dengan tangan kyuhyun yang memilin satu nipple yang lainnya. Sungmin mendesakkan kepalanya ke sofa, serta dadanya yang membusung, berusaha mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih.

Setelah puas dengan nipple milik sungmin, kyuhyun mulai turun ke depan celana milik sungmin yang disana terdapat 'adik' milik sungmin yang sudah hard.

Kyuhyun mengelus 'adik' milik sungmin yang masih terbalut oleh celana pensil yang tergolong tipis, berusaha menggoda sungmin.

"Kyuu~" rengek sungmin meminta kyuhyun untuk melepaskan miliknya yang sudah membesar. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat sungmin yang merengek, sedangkan sungmin sudah merengut sebal.

Kyuhyun menaikkan wajahnya tepat di telinga sungmin. Ia menjilat telinga sungmin, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya sungmin-ah karna kita baru mengenal. Kita hanya akan saling melepaskan 'sesuatu' arra?" bisik kyuhyun lembut, membuat wajah sungmin memerah malu.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, membuat kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata sungmin, lalu turun mengecup hidung bangir milik sungmin, dilanjutkan mengecup kedua pipi chubby sungmin, dan terakhir mencium lembut bibir sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali turun ke bagian bawah tubuh sungmin. Dengan perlahan, ia menurunkan semua kain yang membungkus milik sungmin.

"Eumhh.. ahh shh kyu ahh shh kyuu.." desah sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mulai meremas lembut kedua twinsball milik sungmin.

Tangan sungmin mulai terjulur untuk memanjakan 'adik' milknya, namun ditepis dengan cepat oleh tangan kyuhyun. "biar aku yang memuaskanmu min." Ucap kyuhyun. Lalu tangan kyuhyun mulai menggantikan tangan sungmin yang memanjakan milik sungmin.

"Ahh ahh ahh sshh kyumhh.." sungmin terus mendesah seiring kecepatan kyuhyun yang memanjakan miliknya.

"Kyu aku hmmb ahh mauhhhmm ohh ke-eughhmm luarh hahhhhh.." sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya diiringi dengan desahan panjang yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah mencapai titik orgasmenya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan badannya ke atas tubuh sungmin, membuat miliknya tepat berada didepan wajah sungmin. Lalu ia menanggalkan celananya hingga 'adik' miliknya keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Min, giliranmu."

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, lalu mulai mengelus milik kyuhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Dengan perlahan ia mulai memasukkan milik kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya. "Sshh min. Cepatlah.." desah kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"akh.." pekik kyuhyun ketika Sungmin langsung membenamkan seluruh milik kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat. Sungmin mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, membuat kyuhyun mendesah nikmat. "Sshh min uhmm.." desah kyuhyun.

Sungmin terus memberikan blow jobnya pada kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun terus- terusan mengerang nikmat.

Sungmin melakukannya dengan cepat dan terkadang lambat. Jari- jari kyuhyun mendorong kepala sungmin, berusaha untuk memasukkan lebih dalam miliknya ke dalam mulut sungmin.

"Eunghh minhh lebih sshh cephhatt hhmm, aku sudahhnnmmh inginn ke-sshh-luarhhmm"

CROOT

GLUUP

Sungmin menelan sebagian cairan milik kyuhyun yang memenuhi mulutnya. Sungmin mencium kyuhyun, lalu membagi cairan milik kyuhyun di sela- sela ciumannya.

Kyuhyun terus mencium bibir sungmin yang sudah membengkak, lalu membaringkan sungmin tepat di sampingnya.

Merasa tidak ada balasan, kyuhyun lalu membuka matanya. Ternyata sungmin sudah terlelap disaat mereka berciuman tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup kening sungmin sebelum ia menyelimuti tubuh mereka hingga leher. Dan mereka pun tertidur lelap di sofa yang tergolong besar.

!~*~*~!

"Eugh.." lenguh sungmin yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu menerawang, berusaha mengingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, wajahnya mendadak memerah dan berkeringat, ketika ia mengingat apa yang kemarin dilakukannya bersama kyuhyun.

Ceklek

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya kyuhyun sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan bubur dan segelas susu.

"Deja vu.." gumam sungmin ketika ia merasa pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Min-ah?" panggil kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah? Ya?" jawab sungmin lalu mendudukkan dirinya, sementara tangannya berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang masih topless menggunakan selimut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Kau mandilah dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untuk kau pakai di kamar mandi. Badanmu pasti lengket karna kegiatan kita kemarin." Lalu senyum itupun berubah menjadi seringaian.

Wajah sungmin semakin memerah saat kyuhyun mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin.

"Aku mau mandi!" teriak sungmin lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terkekeh karna tingkah lucu sungmin.

Cklek.. Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, terlihat sosok sungmin. Dengan balutan celana santai selutut dengan warna biru laut, dan hoodie berwarna putih yang tampak kebesaran dengannya. Tampak membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata kyuhyun juga para vintamins & ELFs #plak.

"Pfhhtt..." kyuhyun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang hampir pecah saat melihat sosok sungmin dari balik pintu.

"Apa?!" ucap sungmin galak. Ia kesal, bagaimana mungkin kyuhyun memberikan baju yang tampak kebesaran untuknya, sehingga ia terlihat amat cantik dan imut. Dan bagaimana bisa kyuhyun menertawainya karna hal ini, well belum tertawa sih.. tapi hampir tertawa kan?

"Pfffhtt huahahaha..hahaha.. aduh haha.. min.. kau haha.. kenapa hahaha.." tawa kyuhyun pecah saat sungmin malah memberikannya nada galak yang malah terlihat lucu.

"Yak! Yak! Kau! Aish! Menyebalkan!" omel sungmin. Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa, menyebabkan sungmin harus menahan emosinya karna malu di tertawakan kyuhyun.

"hahaha..Baiklah.. baiklah.. eumm huft.." kyuhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, untuk menghilangkan rasa gelinya akan penampilan sungmin.

Sungmin masih menatap kyuhyun dengan garang, berusaha memberikan death glare yang malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa terlihat mirip seperti perempuan jika memakai baju itu? Hahaha.. bahkan aku pun terlihat manly saat memakai baju itu, tapi kau? Hahah kau bahkan terlihat cantik nona.. hahaha" goda kyuhyun yang makin membuat sungmin menggeram dan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

"Kau kurang ajar!" umpat sungmin. Sungmin berlari ke arah kyuhyun yang sekarang berada di tempat tidur, ia memukul kyuhyun dengan menggunakan bantal yang berada di sekitar kyuhyun. Dan jadilah mereka perang bantal di pagi hari yang cerah itu.

!~*~*~!

"Bagaimana yang ini?" tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin yang kini sedang asyik memilih milih baju. Sungmin dan kyuhyun saat ini sedang berada di mall untuk membeli baju untuk sungmin. Karna sungmin bilang semua baju milik kyuhyun kebesaran di badannya, serta hanya terlihat manly jika dipakai kyuhyun bukan dirinya, maka kyuhyun memutuskan membeli baju baru untuk sungmin.

Dan sudah hampir 2 jam, sungmin belum mendapatkan baju yang cocok dan menarik baginya. Jika pun ada baju yang menarik untuknya, itupun tidak akan pas ditubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa pas kalau jika baju yang menarik baginya adalah baju anak kecil?

Sedangkan kyuhyun selalu memilihkan baju yang hanya telihat manly ditubuhnya, dan malah terlihat cantik ditubuh sungmin. Jadi sebenarnya yang mau beli baju itu kyuhyun atau sungmin? #digampar readers

"Tidak. Kau tau, semua baju yang kau pilihkan itu hanya akan terlihat manly ditubuhmu, bukan tubuhku." Cibir sungmin.

"Kau juga. Kau selalu memilih baju yang ukurannya lebih kecil, jelas saja tidak akan muat di tubuhmu." Balas kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan!" pekik sungmin kesal. Lalu ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya memilih- milih baju yang kira- kira cocok dan pas ditubuhnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ia menyerah memilih baju untuk sungmin, dan akhirnya ia duduk di kursi yang entah darimana datangnya #plak.

Kyuhyun terus menatap sungmin yang sedang memilih baju. Terkadang ia terkekeh ketika melihat ekspresi sungmin yang berubah ubah. Sungmin akan berbinar senang saat menemukan baju yang membuatnya tertarik, lalu bibirnya akan mengerucut sambil terus mengumpat ketika baju yang ia pilih itu ternyata tidak pas ditubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi sungmin, lalu tanpa sadar ia teringat pada seseorang yang dulu ia cintai. Kyuhyun memandang sendu ke arah sungmin yang memang terlihat mirip dengan masa lalunya. "Wook.." gumam kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyu!" panggil sungmin yang kini berlari ke arah kyuhyun sambil membawa satu stel baju ditangannya.

"Hmm?" jawab kyuhyun cuek namun kini sudah memperhatikan sungmin.

"Kau menyebalkan! Tapi tidak apa- apa, aku sedang senang. Coba lihat! Aku dapat satu pasang baju yang cocok serta pas ditubuhku!" seru sungmin antusias untuk memperlihatkan baju pilihannya.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kau cari lagi saja dulu. Aku lelah, kalau sudah dapat beberapa pasang baru kita pulang setelah membayarnya tentunya." Jawab kyuhyun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi.  
"Arraseo. Kau tunggu disini saja, jangan kemana mana. Okey?" ucap sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

!~*~*~!

"Bukankah itu tuan muda sungmin?" ucap salah seorang pria berbaju hitam yang kini sedang bertugas untuk menemani tuan kecil mereka berbelanja, sedangkan mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan sosok sungmin dan kyuhyun yang juga sedang berbelanja. Namun kyuhyun ataupun sungmin tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka karna asik berbelanja.  
"Kau benar. Kita harus menghubungi tuan besar!" jawab seseorang berbaju hitam lainnya.

"Ahjuthi! Kenapa mathih sithini? Ayo kita beli bubble tea dithana!" ucap sosok anak berusia sekitar 10 tahun dengan cadelnya.

"Ah, ne tuan muda sehun." Ucap salah satu orang berbaju hitam atau bodyguard dari seorang bocah bernama Oh Sehun. Sedangkan satu bodyguard lainnya sedang menghubungi tuan besar mereka, lee chunhwa. Tak lama setelah itu dua bodyguard tersebut kembali mengawal tuan kecil mereka, yang ternyata adalah sepupu sungmin, Oh Sehun.

!~*~*~!

"Arraseo. Kirimkan foto pemuda tersebut." ucap sesosok pria paruh baya yang sekarang tengah berada di ruang kerjanya.

Pip

Sosok itu pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya setelah memastikan bahwa salah satu bawahannya akan segera menjalankan perintahnya.

Tak lama, sebuah e-mail masuk dari bawahannya. Sosok itu memperhatikan foto seseorang dengan rambut ikal yang sedang berbicara di mall dengan sosok anaknya, lee sungmin.

Sosok itu menelepon sekertarisnya, "Bawakan aku data seseorang, aku akan mengirim fotonya lewat e-mail. Lima menit! Ingat itu." Perintahnya pada sang sekertaris.

Ketukan pintu pun terdengar, munculah sesosok wanita pendek dengan pakaian ala sekertaris dengan sebuah map ditangannya. "Ini sajangnim, data orang yang sajangnim minta." Kata sekertaris lee chunhwa.

"Ne, gomawo taeyeon-ah." Jawab Lee Chunhwa. Sekertaris itu pun mengangguk hormat, lalu segera kembali ke ruangan miliknya.

Lee Chunhwa segera membuka map tersebut, lalu ia membacanya dengan teliti. "Hmm... Cho Kyuhyun. Baiklah, tunggu hadiah dariku cho kyuhyun-sshi, sungmin-ah." gumam lee chunhwa sambil memberikan seringainya.

"Panggil laki- laki itu kemari!" perintahnya pada seseorang di telpon.

Tok tok

Suara pintu diketuk kembali terdengar, namun kali ini yang masuk adalah sesosok namja tampan dengan aura charmingnya yang menggunakan baju berjas hitam sama seperti para bodyguard lainnya, bedanya di jasnya juga terukir lis berwarna emas disekitar pinggiran tangannya. "Anda memanggil saya sajangnim?" ucap orang tersebut.

"Ne. Awasi orang bernama cho kyuhyun, dan juga putraku. Kau mengerti.. Lee Donghae?" perintah lee chunhwa _to the point_.

Namja bernama lee donghae tersebut hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

**TBC**

**Hai author kembali membawakan lanjutan ff ini! Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? atau adakah yang kangen sama author? *plak* Oke, pokoknya uthor udah kembali setelah mengalami masa- masa sulit di awal tahun pelajaran baru+ sekolah baru. Sekarang author sadar, smk itu udah mulai sibuk ya? Tapi author bakal tetep usahain update kok^^ jadi review ne? **

**Balasan review ch sebelumnya : **

**ChoKyunnie: **kekeke~ iya, kyu kan pervert *ditendang kyu* Gomawo udah review^^

**Cholee137: **Aih ternyata ada yang kangen sama author, author juga bakal kangen sama reviewan kamu loh. Hehe iya ncnya nanggung, soalnya masih ch 1, kalau langsung ncan kan gak seru :D

**BoBeepBoBeep137: **hahaha iya, otak pervertnya kyu banyak bekerja :D Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo mereview^^

**Zahra Amelia: **Hahaha iya, kyu mesum disini :D tapi gak akan selalu mesum kok :)

**blacklemon: **Hehe cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari Mv itu kok, tapi author bedain biar sesuai sama keinginan author hehe.

**riesty137: **Gomawo. Ini udah lanjut kok^^ tetap review ya:)

**coffewie137: **Hihihi iya, kyunya juga liar soalnya *plak* engga kok, otaknya kyu doang yang agak0 agak liar. ini udah lanjut, gomawo^^

**KyuMin Child Clouds: **Ini udah lanjut kok, gomawo udah review^^

**Jung Soo Hae: **Wah iyakah? author gak pernah nonton drakor nice guy loh *ditendang* XD Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review^^

**maria8: **hehe iya, itu cuma khayalannya kyu aja kok. Gomawo udah review..:)

**Another Girl in Another Place: **Author gak maksud nipu loh, yang nipu itu kyu. jadi salahin kyu aja *dimutilasi kyu*

**lenyclouds: **Hai kita ketemu lagi:D author masih ingat sama kamu lohh *bangga* Bingung sama sumary ya? auhtor gak bakat bikin sumarry *pundung* ikutin terus aja ff ini!:D *plak*

**abilhikmah: **mudah mudahan aja enggak *plak* gomawo udah review

**bunnyblack136: **kayaknya changmin gak bisa ikut deh, soalnya posisinya udah direbut sama hae *ditendang hae* kalau mau protes salahin hae aja ya, soalnya hae yg maksa biar nongol disini *plakplak*

**sissy: **Ini memang terinspirasi dari MV itu kok chingu^^ masalah ending, kita lihat nanti aja ya hihihi

**Guest: **Yup, ini terinspirasi dari mv itu, tapi author bedain biar sesuai sama maunya author *plak* masalah ending masih rahasia negara hehe *plakplak*

**keykyu: **Author juga pengennya oneshot tapi ternyata gak bisa hehe, jadinya berchapter deh. Gomawo udah mereview

**Ria: **hai ria, ff ii juga baru kok, baru chapter satu maksudnya hehe, tapi sekarang udah jadi chapter dua *apalah ini*. Tenang aja nanti disini kyu tertarik sama ming, tapi dia masih bimbang *tuh author kasih bocoran* Ini udah lanjut kok^^

**Review please? Satu review sangat berharga untuk membangkitkan semangat dan ide author loh ;D Jadi review ne? **


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T GO KYUHYUNNIE**

**Previous Chapter**

_Tok tok_

_Suara pintu diketuk kembali terdengar, namun kali ini yang masuk adalah sesosok namja tampan dengan aura charmingnya yang menggunakan baju berjas hitam sama seperti para bodyguard lainnya, bedanya di jasnya juga terukir lis berwarna emas disekitar pinggiran tangannya. "Anda memanggil saya sajangnim?" ucap orang tersebut._

"_Ne. Awasi orang bernama cho kyuhyun, dan juga putraku. Kau mengerti.. Lee Donghae?" perintah lee chunhwa to the point. _

_Namja bernama lee donghae tersebut hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."_

**Next Chapter**

**!~*~*~!**

**Cast**** : KyuMin pairing**

**Summary**** : Sungmin kabur dari rumah yang ia anggap sebagai 'neraka'. Lalu akhirnya bertemu kyuhyun dan saling mencintai. Kyuhyun masih mencintai orang masa lalunya! Bagaimana dengan sungmin? Orang masa lalu kyuhyun ternyata ada bersama ayah sungmin. Akankah kyuhyun lebih memilih sungmin dibandingkan masa lalunya? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

**Disclaimer**** : KyuMin saling memiliki. Pengennya sih kyuhyun buat author, tapi om sooman bilang KyuMin udah di kontrak SM. Jadi mending KyuMin milik diri mereka sendiri aja. Dan ff ini, full milik author! Keke~**

**Genre**** : Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**

**Rated**** : semi M**

**Warning**** :OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, BoyxBoy, Alur amburadul, Kalimat alien(?), cerita ngelantur dll.**

**!~*~*~!**

Hari telah berganti bulan, bulan sudah hampir berganti tahun. Kyuhyun dan sungmin tetap bersama, malah bertambah lengket. Lalu kemana 'hadiah' yang dimaksudkan oleh Lee Chunhwa? Tidak tahu. Author pun tidak tahu #digiling. Oke.. mungkin ada rahasia dibalik rahasia. *apasih maunya?*

"Kyuu!" terdengar suara teriakan dari namja manis yang diakui sebagai ummanya author #dijambak readers#. Intinya terdengar suaranya sungmin deh #dilempar#

Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin membawa buku-bukunya ke sofa akhirnya harus tertahan karna buku itu terlebih dahulu jatuh ke lantai.

"Yah! Jangan berteriak! Tanpa kau berteriak pun aku mendengar." Omel kyuhyun, sedangkan sungmin yang kini sudah berdiri didepan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk. Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa buku yang tersisa di tangannya pada sungmin, sedangkan ia sendiri mengambil beberapa buku lainnya yang tadi terjatuh karna teriakan sungmin.

"Kyu aku ikut ke tempat kerjamu ya? Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengajakku waktu itu, masih ingat?"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa diikuti sungmin. "Ya aku pernah berjanji waktu itu.."

Kedua mata sungmin berbinar senang, namun tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat kyuhyun karna kyuhyun berjalan didepannya.

"Kau boleh ikut besok pagi. Karna besok aku akan full time di sana." Lanjut kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menaruh buku yang ia pegang di meja dekat sofa, lalu ia mengambil buku yang dipegang sungmin dan menaruhnya seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Aku tau, kau hanya bekerja part time setiap hari senin sampai jumat. Lalu sabtu dan minggu kau akan full time disana." Sungmin mendaratkan butt seksinya disamping kyuhyun setelah kyuhyun terlebih dahulu duduk di sofa itu.

"Kau menghapal jadwalku huh? Tidak ada kerjaan sekali." Cibir kyuhyun.

"Yah! Aku tak ada kerjaan dirumah. Kau kuliah dari pagi hingga menjelang sore, lalu sesudah itu kau bekerja hingga malam. Aku kesepian! Padahal aku kabur dari rumah juga karna aku kesepian." Cicit sungmin di akhir kalimatnya. Pandangan matanya yang tadi berbinar kini berubah menjadi sendu, dan kyuhyun mengetahui itu.

"Mianhae." Sungmin menoleh ke arah kyuhyun, dan menatapnya bingung. "Nanti akan aku carikan kegiatan untukmu agar kau tidak kesepian." Lanjut kyuhyun. Sungmin melebarkan matanya, lalu mengangguk senang. Membuat kyuhyun reflek ikut tersenyum juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kyuhyun sibuk dengan buku-bukunya yang tadi ia bawa bersama sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin hanya menatap malas kyuhyun.

"Kyu kenapa kau bekerja?"

"tentu saja untuk mendapatkan uang pabo"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal. "Yah! Bukan itu maksudku! Kau tidak diberi uang oleh orang tuamu?"

"Diberi. Tapi aku tidak ingin menggunakannya. Uang itu hanya dipakai untuk keperluan kuliahku, untuk uang saku aku ingin memakai uangku sendiri."

"Lalu, dimana orang tuamu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat sungmin sedikit was-was. "Mereka.. di china."

"Mereka di china dan kau disini? Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Eomma dan hyungku pindah ke china sejak kematian appa." Sinar mata kyuhyun meredup kala ia mengingat appanya yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Mianhae." Sungmin menyesal. Apalagi saat melihat sinar mata kyuhyun yang mulai meredup saat pria itu mengingat keluarganya.

"Tak apa. Kupikir aku membutuhkan tempat untuk bercerita." Ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus pada sungmin. Ya, kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya sedikitpun pada orang lain. Mungkin bercerita pada sungmin akan mengurangi bebannya.

"Appaku meninggal saat ia dalam penerbangan berangkat ke jepang. Saat itu aku berumur 15 tahun. Appaku salah satu korban meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu. Kami sangat terpuruk, terutama ibuku. Tak lama, kami sedikit demi sedikit mulai bangkit. Hyungku menggantikan posisi appaku di perusahaan, saat itu ia baru berumur 18 tahun. Meskipun tergolong muda, namun kemampuan bisnisnya sudah tak dapat diremehkan. Perusahaan appa yang sempat terpuruk dapat bangkit kembali, bahkan menjadi lebih baik. Meskipun eomma sudah kembali melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa, tapi aku dan hyungku masih sering mendapati eomma yang terkadang melamun bahkan menangis." Sungmin menatap kyuhyun sendu. Sedangkan kyuhyun menerawang, mengingat kenangan pahit tersebut. '_Tidak jauh berbeda denganku' _Batin sungmin.

"Hyung memutuskan untuk menjual rumah kami, lalu pindah ke china. Perusahaan pusat pun dipindah ke china. Aku menolak untuk ikut ke china. Aku ingin bersekolah disini, dan bersama dengan orang yang kucintai."

DEG

Hati sungmin berdesir sakit saat kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Siapa orang yang dicintai kyuhyun? Apakah orang itu masih ada? Tapi dimana? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul dibenak sungmin.

"Hyung tetap pindah ke china, dan aku tetap disini bersama orang yang kucintai. Semua berjalan lancar saat itu. Perusahaan appa tetap berjalan, dan eomma sudah dapat melepas appa, aku juga sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa mereka disini. Di awal aku memang kesepian, namun orang itu selalu menemaniku, sehingga tanpa sadar aku telah mencintainya."

Sungmin semakin merundukan kepalanya ketika kyuhyun mulai bercerita tentang orang itu. Dadanya makin lama terasa makin sesak, apakah ia cemburu? Apakah ia mencintai kyuhyun? Sungmin pun tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Tapi orang itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat aku sadar akan perasaanku. Ia menghilang dari sekitarku tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Aku benar-benar sedih dan terpuruk saat itu. Kehidupanku seperti hancur saat itu, makanku tidak teratur, pola tidurku juga tidak teratur, hingga aku jatuh sakit. Eomma dan hyungku bahkan sampai menjengukku dan menginap beberapa minggu sampai aku sembuh total. Setelah itu eomma menyarankanku untuk melupakannya. Aku memang berhasil melakukannya, namun tidak dengan perasaanku. Kupikir aku masih sangat mencintainya, mengingat aku terus mengharapkannya untuk kembali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, sedangkan sungmin tersenyum kecut. _Jadi aku sudah tidak bisa ya? Tidakkah ada tempat lagi untukku? _ Batin sungmin.

Kyuhyun kini menatap sungmin. "Kau. Bagaimana dengan ceritamu?"

"Apa? Aku? Kehidupanku maksudmu?" tanya sungmin sambil menatap kyuhyun bingung, sedangkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

Sungmin membenarkan duduknya untuk menghadap ke depan, menerawang untuk mengingat kehidupan yang ia anggap nerakanya itu.

"Aku anak tunggal. Ibuku bernama lee hyebin, ayahku bernama lee chunhwa."

"APA? LEE CHUNHWA KATAMU?!" pekik kyuhyun kaget. Jelas saja kaget, lee chunhwa adalah salah satu pengusaha terkaya di korea. Ia memang pernah mendengar tentang anak CEO itu, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau anak itu berjenis kelamin namja. Sungmin memang pernah satu kali terliput ketika ia mengantar ayahnya untuk ke amerika, setelah itu tidak ada lagi berita mengenai sungmin. Banyak yang mengira kalau sungmin itu yeoja, karna wajahnya yang lebih cantik dari yeoja ditambah pakaian sungmin saat itu yang memang mirip pakaian yeoja yang sederhana meski ia tidak pakai rok.

"Yah! Kenapa kau harus berteriak begitu eoh!" umpat sungminn kesal. Ia memajukan bibirnya, dan mulutnya terus mengumpati kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

Kyuhyun melihat sungmin dari kaki hingga kepala dengan begitu intens, sungmin yang merasa dipandang aneh oleh kyuhyun pun menjadi risih. "Hei! Hei! Tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Aku memaklumi jika kau tidak percaya padaku, toh aku memang sengaja tidak diperkenalkan di publik."

"Memang dia.. oh Tuhan, kupikir dia itu benar-benar yeoja, ternyata..." bukannya menanggapi ucapan sungmin, kyuhyun justru menggumam gak jelas.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya begitu sadar apa maksud ucapan kyuhyun. "Yah! Kau berpikir bahwa aku yeoja? Keterlaluan!" bentak sungmin.

Sungmin melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu ia berbalik memunggungi kyuhyun plus bibirnya yang kini terpout karna kesal. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya begitu mengerti akan sikap sungmin. Sungmin marah. _Yah, terpaksa aku harus membujuk lagi_, batin kyuhyun.

"Jangan berusaha membujukku!" ucap sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya yang terasa menyangkut di tenggorokan, ditambah matanya yang melebar kaget. _ Kenapa dia tau apa yang ku pikirkan?_, batin kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan kyuhyun-ah!" sekali lagi, bola mata kyuhyun makin melebar.

_Apakah ia seorang mind reader?_

"Dan aku bukan mind reader!" Lagi, bola mata kyuhyun rasanya ingin copot saat itu juga.

_Tuan cho, sepertinya kau harus berhenti membatin. _

"Minn~ ku mohon jangan marah ne? Jebalyo~" bujuk kyuhyun.

"Ani."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berpikir bahwa kau adalah yeoja. Lagipula semua orang juga mengira bahwa kau adalah yeoja."

"MWO?! Yang benar saja orang-orang itu!"

"Aku kan hanya mengikuti gosip min.. jangan marah lagi ne?"

"Ani."

"Yah min, jebal jangan marah. Kalau kau marah, aku makan apa nanti?" _Ya, kalau marahmu tidak berdampak pada makanan, mungkin aku tidak akan berusaha membujukmu kelinci jelek. Tapi sayangnya, jika kau marah, kau juga tidak akan membuat makanan untuk ku makan nantinya. _Batin kyuhyun. Kasihan yah uri kyuhyun #dijambak kyuhyun#

"Masak saja ramen." Ooh rupanya sungmin tidak perduli dengan nasib kyuhyun.(author: rasain lo kyu suruh siapa jambak-jambak gue? Kyu: kejam lo thor! Author: blee :P)

"Ming.. ayolah. Kau kan tahu dengan masak ramen saja aku bisa membuat legenda sungai han, dan kali ini aku masak lagi? Legenda apa lagi yang akan ku buat?"

"Buat saja legenda baru. Seperti legenda ramen di musim kemarau misalnya?"

"Yah min!" kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Bagaimana bisa namja manis didepannya ini membiarkannya membuat legenda baru?

"Huh" sungmin hanya mendengus kesal. Ia lalu memutar bola matanya, berpikir hal apa yang harus dilakukan kyuhyun agar ia tidak marah. Kasian juga para makanan itu nanti jika pria itu membuat legenda baru.

"Ah!" sungmin memekik sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Membuat kyuhyun sempat terlonjak kaget. "Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mengizinkanku untuk ikut kau ke tempat kerjamu selama seminggu?" ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mwo?! Shiro! Itu terlalu lama. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk mencarikanmu kegiatan ?" ucap kyuhyun yang tidak terima dengan persyaratan sungmin.

Sungmin mendadak merenggut, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tidak mau memaafkanmu."

"Yah! Baiklah dua hari?" tawar kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Ani!"

"Tiga hari?"

"Ani." Sungmin menggeleng lagi.

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, ia benar benar berharap dengan penawarannya kali ini. "Baiklah, empat hari?"

"Aniyo." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Baiklah lima hari." Tawar kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memelas bak anjing kecil yang kelaparan.

Sungmin berpikir, lima hari itu sudah cukup lama. Berbagai ekspresi berpikir ia keluarkan, berusaha mencari keputusan yang tepat. "Baiklah. Lima hari!" ucap sungmin final.

"Yes!" sorak kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegang tangan sungmin yang kini terpaku, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu memelas "Jadi, min. Aku lapar, buatkan aku kimchi pedas ne?" Dan sungmin sweatdrop.

**!~*~*~!**

"Kyu, kenapa kita jalan kaki? Kenapa tidak naik bus?" gerutu sungmin pada kyuhyun yang kini berjalan beberapa centi di depannya.

"Irit uang. Lagipula dari apartemen ke cafe itu hanya perlu melewati dua halte saja. Jika naik bus, akan boros. Lagipula jalan kaki kan lebih sehat." Jelas kyuhyun singkat.

"Huh, langsung to the point saja kalau kau memang pelit dan tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang." Dengus sungmin.

"Yah! Kalau kau terus mengomel aku tidak jadi mengajakmu!" rutuk kyuhyun, dan sungmin hanya diam tak menjawab.

Tangan sungmin bergerak gelisah, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kyuhyun. Namun ia ragu. "Eum, kyu?"

"Hmm?" jawab kyuhyun.

"Orang yang saat itu kau ceritakan.. aku.." sungmin tampak ragu untuk menanyakan orang tersebut. Entah takut orang itu masih ada, atau takut kyuhyun marah.

"Siapa? Orang yang kucintai?"

Lagi. Sungmin merasakan sesak di dadanya saat kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai orang itu.

"Eum.. ya."

"Maksudmu kau penasaran dengan orang itu? Mau ku ceritakan tentangnya?" ujar kyuhyun mendadak bersemangat.

"Em.. jika kau tidak keberatan." Jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum kecut.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, membuat sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendekat pada sungmin. Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi chubby sungmin. "Kau sakit min? kau terdengar lemas?"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, pipinya terasa memanas saat kyuhyun menyentuh kulitnya. Tak lama tatapannya kini berubah menjadi sendu. Sungmin menepis kedua tangan kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak biasa berjalan kaki terlalu jauh."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sungmin memandang punggung kyuhyun dengan sendu. _Tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu kyu, kau membuatku berdebar saat kau menyentuhku. Tapi kau juga membuatku sakit saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki orang yang kau cintai, dan parahnya orang itu bukan aku. Aku harap aku tidak jatuh terlalu jauh saat kau pergi dariku. Tuhan, tolong bantu aku dan perasaanku ini. _

"Ah iya, kau tadi menanyakan tentang orang itu bukan? Aku akan menceritakan awal kami bertemu." Seru kyuhyun semangat, dan sungmin hanya kembali tersenyum kecut.

**Sementara itu di seberang jalan yang sama.**

"Okkie-ah, kau tunggu disini ne? Biar aku yang beli minum." Ucap namja yang wajahnya seperti emo.

"Eum, jangan lama-lama hyung. Aku takut sendirian." Ujar namja bertubuh mungil yang dipanggil okkie tadi.

"Arraseo okkie-ah, kau tunggu busnya disini ne. Aku akan kembali sebelum busnya datang." Lalu namja emo tadi meninggalkan namja mungil sendirian di halte. Mata namja mungil tersebut melirik-lirik ke sekitarnya, mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Tatapannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap dua orang yang sedang berada di sebrang jalan. Ia memperhatikan namja tinggi berambut ikal yang tampak familiar dimatanya, lalu ia melihat namja manis yang kini menjadi lawan bicara sang namja ikal.

"Sepertinya namja ikal itu tampak bersemangat sekali saat berbicara, sedangkan namja manis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya meskipun tersenyum terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang berusaha menahan sakit.. dihatinya mungkin? Apakah namja ikal itu tidak tahu? Terlalu bersemangat bercerita, ya?"

"Okkie-ah, ada apa? Kau berbicara sendiri?" tanya namja emo yang kini sudah kembali dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang botol minuman.

"Oh, anio yesung hyung. Aku hanya bermonolog saja." Jawab okkie.

Namja emo yang ternyata bernama yesung itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Ku pikir kau mengingat sesuatu tentang masa lalu mu. Mungkin saja ada kemajuan bukan?" ucap yesung.

"Tidak, kau tau sendiri hyung. Ingatanku seperti tidak mau kembali, aku tidak mengerti." Jawab okkie sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Bersabarlah, kau pasti akan mengingatnya." Yesung mengelus pundak okkie untuk menenangkannya.

Tak lama bus yang mereka tunggu telah datang, namun sepertinya dua orang itu tidak mengatahui kedatangan bus tersebut.

"Bus nya datang! Sudah hampir pergi! Kim Ryeowook! Cepat naik!" Panik yesung, okkie alias ryeowook langsung terlonjak kaget sehingga botol minumannya terjatuh.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar hyung. Botol minumanku!" ryeowook mengambil botol minumannya yang terjatuh tak jauh dari kakinya, lalu akhirnya mereka menaiki bus yang hampir saja pergi.

**Kyuhyun & sungmin's side.**

"Jadi dulu aku dan dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Dia orang yang baik. Ia sering datang ke apartemenku lalu memasak untukku, sehingga aku sudah terbiasa memakan masakannya. Ia juga terkadang membersihkan apartemenku karna memang aku malas membersihkannya." Ucap kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Benarkah? Kurasa dia orang yang lembut." Komentar sungmin dengan lemas.

Kyuhyun berbinar senang saat orang itu dipuji oleh sungmin, "Ya, dia memang orang yang lembut. Namanya Kim Ryeo-

Matanya melebar, namun tak lama menyipit. Berusaha untuk memperjelas penglihatannya pada namja diseberang yang sedang memungut botol minumannya yang terjatuh, lalu namja mungil yang dirasa ia kenal itu memasuki bus bersama namja yang tak ia kenal.

Dadanya mendadak sesak, ia bagaikan menemukan perhiasan yang lama hilang. Matanya mulai berembun, menandakan bahwa ia merindukan namja mungil disebrang. Alisnya menyatu, ingin meminta penjelasan dari namja itu. Apakah itu benar-benar dia?

-Wook"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tepat saat bus itu telah pergi menjauh dari halte seberang. Bahunya naik turun menyesuaikan nafasnya yang tidak teratur ketika ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah lama tak bertemu, sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Kyu? Gwenchana?" tanya sungmin yang menyadari perubahan sikap kyuhyun saat namja itu menyebutkan nama orang itu.

Kyuhyun tak mendengar ucapan sungmin. Kepalanya mengeleng-geleng. Tidak, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kakinya mulai berlari mengejar bus yang sudah pasti tak akan terkejar. "KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Sungmin terhentak. Ia terhentak saat kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba berlari, dan sekarang dadanya sakit saat kyuhyun meneriakkan nama orang itu dengan lantang sambil berlari. Persis seperti namja yang tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya. _Hentikan kyu, rasanya itu sakit..._

**TBC**

Helloww author is back! Sebelumnya auhtor minta maaf bangettt karna baru publish sekarang. Jujur sebenernya author pengen publish minimal satu chapter per minggu, tapi ternyata author malah keteter sama tugas. ya jadi begini lah u.u Mian juga kalau banyak typo, karna author memang miss typo T,T

Oh iya kalau ada yang mau kenal author follow aja twitter author:

www. twitter tiamhrn (hilangkan spasi)

atau bisa juga add facebook author:

www. facebook thiya. hinamori (hilangkan spasi)

Sepertinya makin lama cerita ini membosankan ya? Keliatan dari reviewnya yang berkurang. Meskipun gak wajib review, tapi review itu penting buat author. Makin banyak review, author juga makin semangat ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya. Jadi readerdeul review ya:)

Udah segitu aja cuap cuap nya, Review ya readerdeul:D

**Big thanks and hug for:**

**lenyclouds, abilhikmah, riesty137, Joyer Cloudsomnia, coffeewie137, sissy, guest1, guest2, ria, guest3, kyuminalways89, choi yuan, minnie kyumin, bunnyblack136, yuhee, .**

**Review = Chapter selanjutnya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T GO KYUHYUNNIE**

**Previous Chapter**

_Kyuhyun tak mendengar ucapan sungmin. Kepalanya mengeleng-geleng. Tidak, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kakinya mulai berlari mengejar bus yang sudah pasti tak akan terkejar. "KIM RYEOWOOK!" _

_Sungmin terhentak. Ia terhentak saat kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba berlari, dan sekarang dadanya sakit saat kyuhyun meneriakkan nama orang itu dengan lantang sambil berlari. Persis seperti namja yang tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya. Hentikan kyu, rasanya itu sakit..._

**Next Chapter**

**!~*~*~!**

**Cast**** : KyuMin pairing**

**Summary**** : Sungmin kabur dari rumah yang ia anggap sebagai 'neraka'. Lalu akhirnya bertemu kyuhyun dan saling mencintai. Kyuhyun masih mencintai orang masa lalunya! Bagaimana dengan sungmin? Orang masa lalu kyuhyun ternyata ada bersama ayah sungmin. Akankah kyuhyun lebih memilih sungmin dibandingkan masa lalunya? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

**Disclaimer**** : KyuMin saling memiliki. Pengennya sih kyuhyun buat author, tapi om sooman bilang KyuMin udah di kontrak SM. Jadi mending KyuMin milik diri mereka sendiri aja. Dan ff ini, full milik author! Keke~**

**Genre**** : Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**

**Rated**** : semi M**

**Warning**** :OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, BoyxBoy, Alur amburadul, Kalimat alien(?), cerita ngelantur dll.**

**!~*~*~!**

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di pinggir trotoar saat mendapat kenyataan bahwa ia tak dapat mengejar bus yang membawa ryeowook, yang artinya ia juga tak dapat bertemu ryeowook.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lunglai menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja, ia sudah tidak ada tenaga. Berbagai kata penyemangat sudah ia serukan dalam hatinya, seperti 'Pasti akan bertemu lagi' 'dia ada disekitar sini, jadi mudah untuk mencarinya. Semangat cho kyuhyun' 'Sabar, mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan ryeowook.'

Tapi tetap saja ia masih kecewa, kecewa karna tak dapat bertemu. Lalu siapa namja yang bersama ryeowook tadi? Apakah saudaranya? Jika memang benar ryeowook pindah ke luar negeri dan sudah kembali ke seoul. Seharusnya ryeowook mengunjunginya terlebih dahulu, meskipun hanya untuk meminta maaf karna sudah meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku taman karna lelah. Dilihatnya sepasang burung yang terbang disekitarnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa iri pada burung-burung itu. Iri karna burung-burung tersebut dapat berpasangan, sedangkan ia? Hanya single. Bahkan ia telah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia anggap pasangannya.

Bosan dengan pemandangan di taman, kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke cafe. Ia berjalan dengan malas. Mengingat ini sudah terlambat 45 menit lebih –menurutnya- dari jam kerjanya, ia jadi agak malas ke cafe jika sebelumnya pasti ia akan dimarahi oleh jaejoong hyung –yang juga bosnya- baru boleh bekerja.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat saat sampai di depan cafe. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak siap memasuki cafe, dan dengan terpaksa ia memasuki cafe.

Beberapa suara pengunjung dan suara pelayan saling bersahut-sahutan(?) saat kyuhyun memasuki cafe.

"Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun-ah! Bantu kami!" teriak salah satu teman kyuhyun yang juga seorang pelayan, suho.

"KYUHYUN!" Suara jaejoong membahana saat kyuhyun baru saja berminat untuk membantu suho.

"Hahh.." lagi lagi kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Entahlah, mungkin hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya kaget.

Aura-aura hitam yang masih samar mulai terasa saat kakinya melangkah menuju ruang kerja jaejoong. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti dengan sifat bosnya yang satu ini. Wajahnya yang cantik tidak membuktikan bahwa ia orang lembut. Buktinya jaejoong. Meskipun wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih bersih, dan suaranya yang merdu, itu tidak membuktikan bahwa ia lembut. Jaejoong sajangnim itu sangat cerewet, ia tidak ingin ada satu kesalahan pun dilakukan oleh para bawahannya. Namun ia sangat perduli pada bawahannya, ia menganggap para bawahannya seperti saudara-saudaranya sendiri. bahkan hampir seluruh dari bawahannya memangggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung/oppa', karna memang jaejoong sendiri yang ingin akrab dengan para bawahannya.

"Hyung?" panggil kyuhyun saat ia telah berada di dalam ruangan jaejoong.

Tampak jaejoong yang tadinya duduk di bangkunya membelakangi kyuhyun, kini memutar bangku itu menghadap kyuhyun. "Kau terlambat satu jam dua puluh menit lima puluh detik cho kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya, hyung sekaligus bosnya ini memang sangat tepat waktu.

"Mi-mianhae hyung. Aku... ada masalah saat diperjalanan tadi." Balas kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kasar, "Baiklah, aku maafkan. Oh iya, tadi ada seorang namja cantik yang mencarimu kesini. Lalu saat aku bilang kau belum datang, ia langsung pamit pergi."

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Oh tuhan, sepertinya kyuhyun melupakan sungmin yang ikut bersamanya tadi. "A-apa?"

Kenapa ia sampai bisa melupakan sungmin? Hanya karna ia melihat ryeowook, ia mengejarnya lalu melupakan sungmin. Sungmin adalah tanggung jawabnya, bagaimanapun juga sungmin adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia harus mencarinya. Harus.

"Hyung, bolehkan aku meminta izin-mu lagi? Kumohon. Gadis.. eh maksudku namja cantik itu adalah temanku yang menginap beberapa har.. ah beberapa bulan ini dirumahku. Jadi otomatis ia adalah tanggung jawabku bukan? Dia tidak tahu daerah sini, dia juga tidak membawa uang, jadi.. jadi.. aku harus mencarinya. Aku mohon hyung.." ucap kyuhyun dengan gugup. Ia benar-benar takut jika sungmin menghilang.

"Ck, bicaralah yang benar dulu cho! Pergilah, hanya untuk kali ini saja aku mengizinkanmu!" jawab jaejoong cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengusir kyuhyun.

Senyum kyuhyun mengembang dengan lebar. "Baiklah hyung. Gomawo! Jeongmal gomawo! Saranghae!" kyuhyun berlari keluar dari dihiasi cengiran lebarnya, dan bergegas untuk mencari sungmin.

"Ck, dasar manusia labil!" umpat jaejoong kesal.

"Ada apa boojae?" tanya seorang namja yang baru keluar dari kamar khusus yang memang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ah, itu kyuhyun. Dia itu seperti orang bodoh yang tersesat cinta haha.."

"Kyuhyun? Aku sempat melihatnya sedikit tadi. Dia tampak kacau, ya?"

"Ya, maka dari itu aku mengizinkannya untuk membolos hari ini. Mandilah kau yunnie, kau bau!" dengus jaejoong sambil menutup hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Aku bau cairan cintamu boo~" desah namja yang dipanggil yunnie tadi tepat di samping leher mulus jaejoong.

Jaejoong bergidik. "Ugh~ berhentilah yunnie. Sana mandi!" Jaejoong mendorong yunho untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, sedangkan yunho hanya terkekeh pelan.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat ia telah berhasil menggeret yunho ke kamar mandi.

**~o0o~**

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku taman sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Sudah berjam jam ia mencari sungmin, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ming~ kau dimana.." desis kyuhyun. Ia sudah mencari ke seluruh jalan besar, gang sempit pun tak luput dari pencariannya. Namun tetap saja ia tak menemukan sungmin. Tadi ia sudah menelepon tetangga apartemennya untuk meneleponnya jika sungmin sudah pulang. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada telepon yang masuk, itu berarti sungmin belum pulang.

Hari sudah mulai petang, dan sungmin belum juga ditemukan. Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir. Sungmin tidak pernah keluar dari apartemen tanpa dirinya, dan sekarang sungmin tersesat di kota seoul yang luas ini. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya kemana sungmin? Kenapa sungmin tidak menunggunya di cafe saja?

Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir. Dengan wajah yang cantik, bisa saja sungmin dikira perempuan oleh orang-orang diluar sana. Dan jika perempuan sendirian saat malam hari itu akan sangat berbahaya.

"Argh! Lee sungmin!" kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kaleng minuman yang ada di tangannya kini sudah reyot saking kuatnya remasan kyuhyun.

"Hiks..." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. 'Suara siapa itu?' batin kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menajamkan indera pendengarannya saat suara itu terasa makin jelas. Entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menuju ke sumber suara.

Tampak bayangan seseorang yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Pemikiran horor mulai merambati pikiran kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memicingkan mataya saat dirasanya bahwa ia mengenal siluet tubuh orang itu.

"Ming?" kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat ia mengenali bahwa sosok itu adalah sungmin. Dengan perlahan dan senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya, kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sungmin.

"Orang bernama kim ryeowook itu beruntung sekali ya? Hiks.."

DEG

Ada apa sungmin menyebut nama ryeowook?

"Dicintai oleh orang yang setia bernama cho kyuhyun. Aku.. juga mau." Senyum kyuhyun perlahan memudar saat mendengar gumaman, atau lebih tepatnya dengan curhatan hati sungmin.

Hati kyuhyun bergetar saat sungmin mengucapkan hal itu. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, dan kakinya sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Tuhan, maafkan aku karena aku telah mencintai orang bernama cho kyuhyun." Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, menatap langit yang mulai gelap dan mulai bertaburan bintang.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Terpaku antara dua hal. Pertama, terpaku karna ucapan sungmin. Dan kedua, terpaku karna kecantikan sungmin yang saat ini wajahnya bagaikan terkena sinar rembulan.

"Aku tidak ingin mencintai seseorang yang sudah mencintai orang lain."

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung kyuhyun terus berdebar cepat. Jadi sungmin tidak menginginkan perasaan itu? Apakah ia menyesal dengan adanya perasaan itu dalam dirinya? Kyuhyun menyerit penuh kekecewaan. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa tergores saat sungmin mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku akan lebih memilih untuk mencintai orang yang juga mencintaiku. Jadi tuhan, jika perasaan ini salah. Ku mohon hapuslah perasaan ini."

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin kata-kata semacam itu keluar lagi dari mulut sungmin. Kata-kata yang sungmin ucapkan bagaikan duri yang menusuk hatinya dengan tajam. Ia benci itu. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membungkam bibir semerah cherry itu.

"Hilangkanlah perasaan ini tuhan. Aku tidak ingin sakit.." Sungmin menutup matanya saat dua bulir air mata lolos dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

Langkah kyuhyun semakin dekat. Dan sungmin tampak belum menyadari keberadaan kyuhyun yang didekatnya, terlalu hanyut dalam curhatannya mungkin?

"Setidaknya bantu aku untuk memben-.. mmnnhh!" Sungmin membelalakan matanya saat ada sesuatu yang kenyal seperti-

-bibir?

... yang membungkan mulutnya. Ia mengenal bibir ini. Bibir yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan, bibir yang selalu mengucakan umpatan-umpatan kasar. Bibir yang selalu membungkamnya saat mereka bercinta. Bibir yang selalu memanjakannya.

Sungmin menatap kelopak mata kyuhyun yang kini menutup. Apakah kyuhyun mendengar semua ucapannya?

Baik kyuhyun ataupun sungmin diam dalam ciuman mereka. Tidak ada yang berani memulai, atau memang tidak ingin?

Mata sungmin memanas. Kenapa? Kenapa kyuhyun tidak melumat bibirnya seperti sebelumnya? Apakah perasaan kyuhyun sudah tertutup sepenuhnya karna sudah menemukan ryeowook?

Sungmin menangis dalam ciumannya. Hatinya sakit saat memikirkan itu. Tampaknya ia sudah benar-benar mencintai kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepas ciuman mereka. "Ming~" lirih kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ sudah.. menemukan orang bernama ryeowook?" ucap sungmin sendu.

"Tidak. Aku akan mencarinya nanti. Kau.. kenapa disini?" tanya kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, lalu ia berjalan untuk duduk di ayunan taman itu. "Aku.. hanya ingin merenung setelah tersesat tadi."

"Makannya jangan jalan-jalan sendiri. kenapa kau tidak menungguku di cafe?" kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke hadapan sungmin. Lalu berdiri tepat di depan sungmin yang duduk di ayunan.

"Aku tidak mengenal siapapun disana, jadi aku berniat pulang."

Sejenak mereka terdiam.

"Jangan ulangi lagi."

"Apa?" sungmin menatap kyuhyun heran.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Kau seharusnya menghubungiku dulu." Ulang kyuhyun sambil menatap sungmin dalam.

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun tidak percaya. Benarkah? Benarkah ini kyuhyun? "Mianhae.." hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut sungmin.

"Hhh sudahlah. Ayo pulang." Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin untuk pulang.

Dan mereka berjalan pulang dengan hening.

**~o0o~**

Karna perjanjian mereka kemarin batal, maka jadilah kyuhyun membawa sungmin hari ini ke cafenya.

"Kyu, nugu?" ucap salah satu sahabat kyuhyun, changmin. Semua mata disana memandang sungmin takjub. Sebelumnya mereka tidak mngetahui bahwa sungmin adalah namja. Karna sungmin memakai celana jins yang pas dengan kakinya, dan sweater pink yang bagian lengannya hampir membungkus tangannya dan hanya menyisakan jari-jari lentiknya yang terlihat, ditambah kupluk sweater yang dipakainya, membuat sungmin tampak terihat super super super kiyut *eh? Kok jadi alay -_-*

"Jae hyung, lepaskan rangkulanmu itu dong. Aku juga ingin memeluknya." Ucap changmin pada jaejoong yang memang terus memeluk sungmin sejak awal sungmin menampakan wajahnya dihadapan jaejoong.

"Andwee~ Sungminie hari ini milikku!" tolak jaejoong lucu.

"Boojae~" Yunho mencubit pipi jaejoong saat jaejoong bersikap cute.

"Aww, yunnie! Diam saja disana! Sungminnie, kita jalan-jalan ya? Ya? Ya?" rayu jaejoong pada sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau sajangnim. Aku ingin disini saja.." tolak sungmin lembut.

"Aigoo~ panggil aku hyung sungminnie. Jaejoongie hyung."

"Ah, ne jaejoong hyung."

"Nah begitu lebih baik." Ucap jaejoong senang. "Bagaimana beli ice cream? Ya! Ayo kita beli ice cream!" Dan pada akhirnya jaejoong membawa kabur sungmin, mengabaikan kyuhyun dan teman-temannya yang menatap bos mereka malas.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil changmin pada kyuhyun yang sedang berada di bagian belakang cafe. Bagian belakang cafe memang sering dijadikan tempat untuk beristirahat oleh kyuhyun.

Dibagian belakang cafe itu hanya terlihat jalan raya yang tepat bersebrangan dengan taman kanak-kanak. Karna suasananya yang tenang, jadi kyuhyun senang ketempat ini. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain lebih memilih untuk pergi keluar cafe atau sekedar bersantai didalam cafe, kecuali changmin tentunya. Changmin adalah teman kyuhyun sejak lama, ia adalah salah satu saksi kisah hidup kyuhyun dan ryeowook.

"Hmm.." kyuhyun hanya menjawab sekenanya karna memang ia sedang sibuk dengan istri virtualnya –psp-.

"Kyu, darimana kau dapat namja manis itu?" tanya changmin pada kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Nugu? Sungmin maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan changmin. Changmin hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Aku tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya. Ia kabur dari rumah, dan kau tau? Dia anaknya Lee ChunHwa."

"MWO?!" Changmin membelalakannya matanya kaget. "Ch-chunhwa katamu?"

Kyuhyun menanggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah menduga reaksi changmin sebelumnya. "Kau tidak percaya? Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya."

"A-arra. Aku percaya, tapi.. bagaimana bisa?" changmin masih shock saat mengetahui kenyataan tentang sungmin.

"Tentu saja bisa pabo! Kau memangnya tidak memperhatikan? Sungmin itu mirip dengan orang yang diberitakan pada satu tahun lalu."

Changmin berpikir sejenak, lalu ia membulatkan matanya. "Ah! Ya, kau benar. Orang itu adalah sungmin. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Yayaya.. terserah kau. Awal aku bertemu dengannya, kupikir dia namja manis, penurut, baik hati, dan kalem, juga lembut. Tapi ternyata sungmin itu menyebalkan, manja, suka membantah, kejam terhadapku, terkadang aku suka dipukul jika aku menolak untuk makan sayur, ia juga pandai memasak. Aku jadi benar-benar berpikir bahwa ia sudah seperti eomma-ku saja." Kyuhyun mengomel sambil terus mencibir-cibir tentang sungmin.

"Kau mengenalnya sudah berapa lama?"

"Aku baru mengenalnya sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan ia sudah seperti eomma-ku, kejam bukan?"

"Menurutmu sungminnie secara fisik seperti apa?"

"Secara fisik? Maksudmu seperti kulit putih bersih serta halus, jari –jari lentik, bola mata kelinci yang tajam, rambut yang halus, hidung bangir, bibir shape 'm' nya yang merah merekah, pinggangnya yang ramping meski pria, dan.. dan.." kyuhyun nampak terlalu hanyut dengan pertanyaan changmin, sedangkan changmin menatap sendu kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan sifatnya?" tanya changmin lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahu padamu tadi? Dia itu cerewet, terlalu banyak mengatur pola hidupku. Yeah, meskipun hidupku jadi lebih sehat dan teratur. Aku juga merasa hangat setiap ia berada di sekitarku, seperti bersama eomma-ku." Jawab kyuhyun dengan lancar.

"Kyu.."

"Ne? Kau mau tanya apa lagi changmin-ah?"

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya changmin sambil menatap dalam kyuhyun.

"A-apa?" kyuhyun tergagap.

"Kau mencintainya kyuhyun? Kau mencintai sungminnie." Ucap changmin.

"Ha..ha..ha.." changmin tertawa sakratis. Kyuhyun terdiam, memikirkan perkataan changmin membuat hatinya sedikit terguncang. Benarkah? Benarkah ia mencintai sungmin?

"Kyu, bagaimana dengan ryeowook? Kau mau melepaskan ryeowook dan bersama sungmin? Atau.." changmin menatap sendu kyuhyun. Ia tahu jelas bahwa kyuhyun masih menginginkan ryeowook, namun ia juga tau bahwa kyuhyun mencintai sungmin. Hah, kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya. Sepintar apapun kyuhyun menyembunyikannya, changmin akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat.

"Tidak! A-aku sudah hampir menemukan ryeowook! Aku harus mendapatkannya!" bentak kyuhyun pada changmin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin? Kau tidak bisa menggantungnya seperti itu kyuhyun!" balas changmin, changmin menarik kerah kemeja kyuhyun dan mencengkramnya erat.

"A-aku.. aku tidak tahu changmin-ah. Aku menginginkan ryeowook, tapi jika aku kehilangan sungmin.. aku.. aku.. tidak tahu.." jawab kyuhyun lesu.

Changmin berdecih lalu ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kyuhyun. Nafasnya memburu, matanya menatap kyuhyun garang. "Kau harus memilih kyuhyun-ah! Kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka sebelum semuanya terlambat!" ucap changmin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terduduk sendirian disana.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki cafe dengan gontai. Percakapannya dengan changmin tadi benar-benar menguras pikiran dan tenaganya. Kyuhyun lalu menatap ke luar kafe, tapatnya ke arah dimana sungmin dan jaejoong sedang mengobrol akrab.

Changmin benar. Ia harus memilih satu diantara sungmin dan ryeowook. Tapi kyuhyun tidak tahu mana yang harus ia pilih. Sungmin.. atau ryeowook?

**TBC**

Chapter 4 update! Author sengaja update malam minggu, haha. Kan biasanya para jomblo kayak author suka pengen baca-baca fanfic buat ngilangin bete atau sekedar pengen. *plak duagh*

Oh iya, author pengen nyoba bikin fanfic oneshoot atau twoshoot, tapi gak tau mau pake pair siapa. Ada yang mau request pair? Atau ada juga yang mau request genre? Tapi nanti author mau polling, yang lebih banyak polingan pair dan genrenya, itulah yang author pilih. Jadi reader-sshi review ya?

Makasihh banyak buat para reader tercinta yang mashi mau menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Makasih juga buat para reader yang mau review. Juga pada siders yang udah mau baca. Tapi buat para sider, tunjukanlah diri kalian sebellum author malas, haha *bercanda, tapi serius (?)*

Balasan review :

**Cho Sungkyu : **Mianhae ne, author gak bisa update kilat. Author kepepet banget sama tugas-tugas sekolah. Tapi author bakal usahain update lebih cepet. Gomawo udah baca dan mereview ^^

** : **Wohoho mian author gak bisa update kilat. Gomawo, ff ini gak sebagus authornya kok haha. Ghamsahamnida udah mau review dan membaca ff abal author^^

**Yuuhee : **Nyahaha begitulah kyuhyun :D Ada ryeowook, tentu harus ada yesung juga dong ;D Abang ikan tugasnya masih belum diketahui hahaha. Nih udah update, mian telat. Gomawo udah baca dan review^^

**abilhikmah : **author juga maunya gitu, tapi kyuhyun berkata lain XD. Gomawo udah baca dan mereview^^

**HeeKitty : **Ya beginilah sungmin *plak* Iya kasian sungmin u.u Gomawo udah baca dan mereview ff abal abal author :D

**Minnie kyumin : **Iya kasian ya T^T *nangis bareng reader* Gomawo udah baca ff abal author, tetap review ya :D

**Joyer Cloudsomnia : **Min udah sakit hati kok hiks.. T^T Gomawo udah baca dan mereview. Tetap review ya :')

**Choi Yuan : **Itu juga minnie ku T^T *digoreng kyuhyun* Gomawo udah baca ff bala author, tetap review ya :D

**Stalkyumin : **gak tahu ya? Kyuhyun itu kan emang gak peka huhu. *di tabok kyuhyun* Ghamsahamnida udah baca dan review^^ Tetap review ya :D

**Kyumin pu : **kyuhyun emang php kok. Buktinya kyuhyun sering phpin aku T^T *dijewer sungmin* Gomawo udah baca dan review ff abal ini :D tetap review ya ..

**Sissy : **Aku juga lebih setuju kyumin XD Gomawo ini udah lanjut. Ghamsa udah baca dan review. Tetap review ya :D

**Ria : **Ehehe iya :D Pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu akan terungkap di chapter chapter selanjutnya XD Gomawo udah baca, tetap review ya ..

**Guest : **Gomawo udah baca, ini udah lanjut kok.

**Evil vs bunny : **Hahaha begitu ya? Bisa jadi *lohhh* Gomawo udah baca, tetap review ya~

**Winecouple : **Ya begitulah haha. Gomawo udah review, tetap review ya :D

**NaizhuAmakusa : **Jadi wookie itu masa lalunya kyuhyun, dan author gak tahu wook itu siapanya ayah sungmin hehe. Gomawo udah baca ff abal author. Tetap review ya :D

**Sekian cuap cuap dari author. Reader-nim jangan lupa untuk.. REVIEW! :D Author selalu menunggu review dari reader-shhi. Pai pai ^^/**


End file.
